


Peter Parker's Totally Not Cliche Field Trip

by Fantasia_fanfiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Peter Parker, Field Trip, Mj is like my favourite character, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Stark Industries, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasia_fanfiction/pseuds/Fantasia_fanfiction
Summary: Peter Parker takes a field trip to S.I. that would totally be a thing in real life. Chaos ensues.





	1. Whaaaaaaaat, a Field Trip?

**Author's Note:**

> After finding, obsessing over and immersing myself in this trope, I began to notice a lot of clichés that appear in almost every single one. Some clichés I loved, others I was not a fan of. But after seeing them all, my brain randomly decided to take on the task of writing a field trip fic with the most amount of clichés humanly possible. This was not easy. Some clichés almost made me physically sick to write because I’m a realist and they’re so unrealistic and would definitely not happen, for example, the Avengers as a whole terrorising a teenage boy. But I set myself a task, and if I set myself tasks, I follow through.  
(Disclaimer: that is not true.)  
Anyway, here's the finished product. Hope you enjoy. Try not to cringe too much.

As far as alarms went, F.R.I.D.A.Y. wasn’t that bad. 

Living in Stark Tower with May meant that Peter got his own suite, and with the deal came F.R.I.D.A.Y. built into just about everything. That included the A.I. waking him up every morning for school with a soft buzz echoing around the room and her monotonous voice prompting him to rise from his slumber. He would crack an eye open, request that the lights be put to 50% and roll back over to sleep for another 5 minutes before F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s gentle persistence convinced him to stumble from his cocoon of warmth and into the shower.

On this particular Tuesday it had reached 7:00 and he was sitting on the side of his bed, staring motionless at the wall as he always did after leaving the shower. The subject of his motionless musings today happened to be his immense luck in the alarm department. Random. But then, they always were. His eyes stayed idly fixed on a point on the wall. It could be worse, he mused. It could be one of those old fashioned alarms that rung until you got a headache, a loud, jarring noise. Yes, he was pretty lucky as far as alarms went. 

The sudden erratic flapping of a bird outside his window shook him from his meaningless thoughts. He gathered himself and began to prepare his stuff for school, haphazardly slinging the homework on his desk into his bag and rushing out the door to catch breakfast. Today was Steve’s turn to cook and he had to admit the man had some skill. Living on hard army rations in the 20th century must have taught him something about indulging in good food. 

Today was waffles, a personal favourite of Peter's. He eagerly accepted the plate handed to him by Bucky, and slid into the head seat of the table, which he knew full well was Tony's seat, before applying a generous helping of maple syrup to the top of the steaming pile. A couple of the other team members were already seated around the table, and he eased into light hearted conversation with his surrogate family. 

Before long, the plate was empty but for maple syrup smears and Peter was grabbing his bag and rushing out the door to where Happy was ready to take him to school. The car was zooming out from the tower as soon as Peter got in.The school was only about a twenty minute drive from the tower, but somehow, Peter always managed to reach the car with under twenty minutes to spare. Today he was cutting it quite fine, but in a stark contrast to Peter's usual Parker luck, the traffic was almost non-existent and they made it to school with 1 minute to go until the bell.

Stumbling into his first period classroom just on time, he quickly made his way to his seat and collapsed onto it, breathing heavily, as Ned looked at him briefly. “You okay, Peter?” He asked, a slight hint of concern in his voice. “Out late last night,” Peter managed to wheeze. “Some guy just wouldn’t give up. Took me like an hour to restrain him. So annoying.” “Oh, yeah.” Came a dry tone from behind them. “Must suck being a famous superhero. Stopping bad guys, saving people’s lives. What a drag.” Peter turned around to face MJ. “You wouldn’t be so sarcastic if you only got 4 hours of sleep last night.” MJ met his gaze evenly. “Actually, I regularly get that much sleep. I’m just better at hiding it.” Peter just groaned and sunk his head back onto his desk.

Surprisingly, Peter managed to survive the day without dropping dead at a classroom door. After a few too many hours of struggling, he reached his last period, and was counting down the minutes to go until he could get home and sleep. As he quietly nodded off into a half asleep daze, he was suddenly awoken by Ned’s hand on his arm. “Dude,” he whispered. “You’re gonna want to see this.” Bleary eyed, Peter looked up from his slumber, dragging at his face with his palms in an effort to wake up a bit more.

When his vision cleared, when he did see the board, he immediately wished he had just stayed half blind. Written on the board in overbearing red writing, taunting him, were the words of his worst nightmare. Block capitals across the board spelled out;

FIELD TRIP TO STARK INDUSTRIES ON FRIDAY

GET FORM SIGNED FOR TOMORROW

DETAILS ARE ON THE SLIP

Peter stared at the board in mute horror, not quite processing it. His eyes searched for Mr. Harrington, who he very quickly found patrolling the classroom, handing out permission slips and information packs and NDAs like it was just another Tuesday afternoon. He watched in growing dread as Mr. Harrington made his way around the classroom, and stared at the permission slip as it floated gently onto his desk, the words written on its surface taunting him. This couldn’t be happening. He knew all the Avengers present in the tower would jump at an opportunity to humiliate Peter in front of his classmates. Thoughts raced through his mind at a hundred miles an hour, most prominent among them being maybe faking sickness, or just hiding the permission slip and not being allowed to go.

Lost in thoughts of possible escape methods, he didn’t notice Flash until he was practically breathing down his neck. “Hey Parker!” came the familiar voice from behind him. Peter internally screamed. He was really not in the mood. “ Why you looking so depressed? Scared we're all gonna find out your internship is a big lie?” There was a smug, triumphant look on Flash's face. “ Flash,” Peter said tiredly. “I’ve told you a thousand times, the internship is real.” “Yeah right,” Flash scoffed. “ They only take college students, and even then you have to practically be a genius to get one.” Flash's final parting gift was a ball of paper to the back of Peter’s head. “Have fun on the worst field trip of your life, Penis!” And with that he was gone, like an annoying mosquito buzzing away after the bite before you could swat it. 

Peter put his head on the desk again and died a little bit inside. Flash was right, this would be the worst field trip of his life, but for a completely different reason.


	2. Don't Be Suspicious...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Peter comically tries to hide the fact that he has a Field Trip to SI from his team, and also comically fails.  
Also more clichés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More clichés here. I, personally, don't see why Peter would be so worried about the trip, but other people think he would, so imma roll with it. Also, I've always loved the whole Peter - Nat dynamic headcanon, and I really wish they could have properly gotten to meet and get to know each other.  
Also, just a word on the recent catastrophe - I think it's so stupid that so much should be taken away from the fans and the MCU just because of some stupid argument over shares. Sadly, it's happening more and more these days and shows and movies, etc. are being cancelled or split in two or being cut from universes, all because of silly arguments like the Marvel/Disney/Sony one. Hopefully a miracle happens and we get Spiderman back into the MCU, but for now, fingers crossed.  
On a lighter note, this is my second instalment, it's full of clichés and I hope you enjoy.

The drive home with Happy was stilted and awkward. The whole 25 minute journey was spent 50% trying to initiate redundant conversation in order to avoid any unwanted suspicion, and 50% sitting in silence, pondering the fate he was doomed to. Death by humiliation. How appealing, he thought miserably. “You sure you’re alright, kid?” came Happy's voice from the driver's seat. “Yeah Happy,” Peter answered half-heartedly, “just fine.” Happy didn’t look convinced, but he knew when to stop pressing things, and set his focus back on getting to the tower safely, with his moping charge in tow.

As soon as he got home, Peter rapidly made his way to his bedroom, crunching up his permission slip on the way and dumping it in the trash can under his desk. He sunk onto his bed and lay staring at the ceiling, preparing himself for what might be one of the most tense family dinners ever for him to get through. He couldn’t let anyone know about the field trip, or they would make him go, just to spite him, so that they could embarrass him in front of his class.

Before long, F.R.I.D.A.Y’s Irish lilt came echoing through his room, reminding him that dinner was in five minutes. Mentally withering, Peter pushed himself up from his bed and, with great reluctance, began to make his way downstairs. He could see most of the other avengers already gathered around the table. He thought about what people must think about these people. The public saw them as badass, unbeatable, fierce warrior superheroes. That, Peter thought, was a far cry from the squabbling, bantering children seated around the table before him, waving him over to the table as he walked ever closer to the free chair beside Nat.

Well, no going back now, he conceded as he took a seat and began helping himself to a taco. He was mostly silent during dinner, and he could see a few people, especially Nat, regularly glance over in his direction, looks of concern on their faces, but, thank God, they left him be. He continued to pile meat onto his tacos as the conversation rolled on, blissfully unaware of the conspirational grin that kept breaking out on Tony's face as he clutched the crumpled piece of paper that He had retrieved from Peter's bin, knowing exactly what he would do with it when he got home.

It wasn’t long before Peter realised that something was up. He knew the look on Tony's face, and it was one that only appeared when something bad was about to happen to somebody that wasn’t Tony. Peter’s skin crawled as a growing suspicion mounted of what it might be. He fought off an urge to rush upstairs and check the bin. “Peter,” Tony said, with a deceptively sweet tone. “Just wondering, when exactly were you going to show us this?” Peter felt his heart plummet to the soles of his shoes as Tony produced, with an unnecessary flourish, the white slip of paper that Peter had been so carelessly hasty to dispose of.

Tony cleared his throat dramatically as the rest of the team leaned in curiously, eager to see what could be the cause of the crippling distress on Peter's face. “Waiver of consent: Tour excursion to…” Tony paused for effect. All of the team were waiting on the end of his sentence. “… The one and only Stark Industries.” The reactions were instantaneous. There were howls of laughter and cries of ‘only you, Pete'. Peter sunk his head into his hands, washing the floor would just open up and swallow him whole. His life was as good as over.

Producing a random company pen that always seemed to appear in his pocket, Tony gladly signed the slip that was ruining Peter’s life. Rolling his eyes, Peter snatched the piece of paper from Tony’s calloused hands. “Jeez, kid, no need to be so enthusiastic about your super exciting field trip.” Groaning loudly and dramatically, Peter took the small set of steps in a single bound up to the corridor of bedrooms, the permission waiver gripped tightly in his closed fist. “It's gonna be great!” Tony shouted down the corridor. All he got was an answering door slam in reply.

***********************

Yeeterman: this is not good

Yeeterman: i repeat: code red

Yeeterman: houston, we have a problem

LeedsTheWay: what’s up?

MichaelJackson: what’s wrong this time

Yeeterman: Tony found it. He found the  
note.

LeedsTheWay: O

LeedsTheWay: Shiiiiiiiiitttttttt

LeedsTheWay: Wat did he do

Yeeterman: only signed it in front of the   
whole team and let them know

MichaelJackson: lmao totally an ace Tony Stark   
move right there

MichaelJackson: your suffering aren’t u

Yeeterman: what can u sense it with ur   
banshee depression sense

LeedsTheWay: that’s not how it works

Yeeterman: wym 

LeedsTheWay: banshees don’t sense   
depression 

LeedsTheWay: they just scream and kill people

MichaelJackson: sounds fun

Yeeterman: you guys are no help

Yeeterman: wtf am I supposed to do about   
the field trip 

MichaelJackson: idk suffer I guess

LeedsTheWay: nothing ur doomed

Yeeterman: great :/

Sighing in surrender, Peter turned off his phone and tossed it to the end of the bed, rubbing his eyes. He was flat out of ideas at this stage. The team, he knew, were set on making this field trip a living hell. Pepper would hopefully intercede a little bit, but he didn’t know if there was much she could do. She had a tight schedule and couldn’t be everywhere at once. All Peter could really do at this stage was lay low and hope for the best. Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn’t hear Nat walking down the hallway until she was right outside his door.

Recognising the familiar footsteps of her leather boots, he waited to hear her knock before shooting a web across the room and yanking at the door handle to open it. “Come in,” he yelled. The door swung further open and Natasha came into view, leaning against the door frame. “Hey, маленький паук. Sorry about the spectacle out there. It was uncalled for. Are you okay?” He breathed out. “Yeah, I’m fine. I know they’re only trying to mess around.” He hesitated for a second, before speaking again. “Could you maybe tell them to go easy? I know they’re only joking, but some of them don’t really know where to draw the line.”

“I’ll warn them. And if they go too far, they’ll have me to answer to.” Peter laughed. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all. “Thanks, мать паук. I love you.” Nat smiled. “I love you too.” With a final wink, she slipped out the door. He listened to her footsteps echo out down the corridor, and then she was gone. Peter gazed at the ceiling above his head. He was no longer dreading the field trip as much. Still dreading it, though.

With nothing much else left to do at this stage, Peter rolled over onto his side and clawed at his locker, grabbing the information package that had been handed to him earlier that day. It consisted of three stapled pieces of paper that documented between them the schedule of the upcoming trip on Friday. He began to quickly skim through the black text. Bus at 8.45, arrival at 9.15, small, unimportant details. Lanyards on arrival - he already had one of them. That would make for an awkward spectacle. He silently prayed that F.R.I.D.A.Y wouldn’t make a big deal of it. He read on.

Museum tour at 9.30. Huh, that might be interesting. He had never really been in the museum, and if he had it was never for leisure reasons. He couldn’t remember even one time he had just stopped to look around. R & D labs at 10.15. He made a mental reminder to stay inconspicuous while in there. A lot of the employees were familiar with him, and might unknowingly draw unwanted the attention in his direction. Lunch at 11. He smiled internally. Always his favourite part of the day, another avenger might say if they were with him right now.

He read on through the schedule, noting the stops throughout the tour, and scanned the rest of the third sheet. Things to bring, rules to follow, etcetera. Nothing he didn’t already know. Placing the leaflet crookedly on his locker, he swung his feet off the bed and stood. He had homework. It sounded incredibly boring compares to the inviting idea of patrol, or training, or Mario Kart, but that could all be attended to later. For now, he had homework.

A few hours later, Peter was in the bathroom brushing his teeth and arguing in his head with his reflection, as usual. Was that the first sign of insanity? Probably. He considered the possibilities of the field trip only a few days ahead of him. Hopefully Flash would be no worse than usual, and the team would tone it down a little. He was feeling a bit more optimistic now. Not very much, but a small bit.

He had MJ and Ned by his side, and he was actually excited for some parts of the trip. There were places in the Avengers tower that he had never even been. It was a huge building, and a fascinating one at that, and he was yet to explore its true depths. Maybe the trip might be enjoyable after all. With that thought in mind, he turned off the light, plugged in his phone, got into bed and drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't help adding the 'only you, Pete' line that is said by someone or other in almost all of these fics hehehe  
Maybe I will be a quick updater. You never know.   
Probably not though.   
Also I just started watching Stranger Things 2 or 3 days ago and im already halfway through the second season. It's officially been added to my obsessions list.   
Nancy is my girl.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: DO NOT EXPECT SPEEDY OR REGULAR UPDATES  
I do my best  
Kudos & comments greatly appreciated


End file.
